The invention refers to a copying apparatus recording the original together with a user characterizing information in addition to the copy to be generated and prior to the generation thereof and storing the record for registering the use of the copying apparatus. A copying apparatus of this kind is described in the German patent No. 31 32 633.1. Thereby a record of the original having a user characterizing information marked thereon is generated in a first step and thereupon the desired number of copies of the same original is produced. The copying apparatus comprises covering means in the form of a cover which is flapped on top of the original to be copied. The covering means is designed to be lockable during the production of the desired amount of copies such that it is assured that all copies are made from the same original. However, the application of this solution is difficult whenever the original is a thick book or the like.